


let's eat

by fabulousfairytales



Series: in which levi is the personified gay panic and nico loves it [12]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, levi is doing his mostest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: It's their first anniversary and Levi wants to surprise his boyfriend with a perfect home-coocked meal.





	let's eat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I am back with a new story that was supposed to only be a short drabble but then it tunred into this and it's kinda too long for the drabble collection story, so it's posted here!
> 
> The prompt is from an anon on my tumblr:  
> Imagine Levi making a korean dish for Nico when he comes home on his day off

Levi was terrible at cooking. No, for real. He could make some really good breakfast, thanks mom for that. But besides that, his cooking skills were pretty much non-existent. He was good at chopping things up, but that was pretty much it. He never found his way around spices and was always impressed how Nico just had to smell the food to know what was missing.

So  when Levi got his schedule for the month, and noticed that he was off on their anniversary, he decided that it was time for the grand gesture. 

He would make Nico a  full Korean  meal  with several courses . He’d make a soup, a main course, dessert and as many side dishes as he can think of. And it would taste great and his boyfriend would be over the moon.

There’s just one problem. He still sucked at cooking.  But  after googling for hours with the help of Taryn, Casey and Dahlia, he had an epiphany.

“Nico has parents,” he suddenly said and was met with stares that basically said ‘well, duh.’

“I could ask his mom to teach me!”

And that’s what he did. He called Mama Kim who was very happy to teach him her son’s favorite dishes and spend time with her new son-in law. She already called him that the day the met, no ‘future’ added in  front of it . To her and the rest of Nico’s relatives,  Levi  was already part of the family and it filled his heart with so much joy that after their first meeting, Levi had to cry  a little in  the car after they left.

So  after 3 weeks  of  visiting the original Kim household whenever he had the time, Levi was standing in his boyfriend’s kitchen and was finishing the rice cake soup that Nico loved so much while Dahlia was putting the dishes back into the cupboards. It was also her day off and she had offered to help him. The  whole B-Team  did, but the other two were on call that day and were called in around noon.

“Thank you so much,” Levi said as he hugged her after she put on her jacket.

“Oh no problem. But don’t forget –“

“I’ll bring you guys some leftovers, don’t worry,” he promised which was met with a pleased grin from his friend.

“Alright. Then enjoy the evening. I’ll see you tomorrow!” She waved him goodbye and then left. 

When Nico came home twenty minutes later, he was hungry and exhausted. It’s been a crazy day and all Nico wanted to do was to order in some food and curl up on the couch with his  smol  boyfriend in his arms. That’s why he was surprised that when he opened the door to his apartment, he was met with the smell of food that was very familiar to him. It smelled like his childhood and for a moment he had to double check that this was actually his apartment and not his parents’ house. 

But then he saw his boyfriend in one of his good shirts instead of Nico’s hoodie  with  his hair  a little combed back and  not as wild as usually. It was only now that he also noticed the dim lightening and a few candles burning on the rarely used dinner table. As he stepped closer, his mouth fell open in surprise. It was filled with side dishes like Gyoza, Wontons,  Karaage  chicken, seaweed salad and a few more. In the middle of the table was a big pot of what he could only assume was soup and the oven was still on, indicating that something else was in there waiting for  them .

“Baby I –“ He didn’t know what to say.

“Happy anniversary,”  Levi  whispered with a loving smile as he wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck to pull him down into a soft kiss. Nico was still pretty shocked, but he quickly wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and grinned into the kiss. 

“When – How did you do all of this? It looks so good,” Nico asked as he let go of him and they sat down.

“I was sneaking off to your parents’ and was taught by your mom how to make all these,” he explained with a grin while he opened the lid  to fill their bowls with the rice cake soup. He heard the little gasp that escaped Nico’s mouth when he realized what it was.

“So no B-Team book club, huh?” Nico chuckled, his mouth already watering just by looking at everything in front of him. What was he supposed to eat first? 

“No, but they did help me make  everything in front of us, so I promised them some leftovers.”

Nico frowned  a little.  “Hmm, alright. I can live with that,”  he then said with a grin on his lips.

“Don’t get too protective over  it already , you didn’t even t ry  it yet. Who knows, maybe it’s horrible,” Levi chuckled.

“Oh babe, I can already smell that it’ s  great,” Nico purred, giving his cheek another kiss before diving into the soup.

And h e was right. It was great. Just like the Bulgogi  he had made and then put into the oven to keep warm  and the sesame balls afterwards.

After this feast, they spent the rest of the evening cuddled up on the couch watching one of Levi’s favorite guilty pleasure movies  with  Nico occasionally complaining about eating way too much while  stuffing  another sesame ball  into his mouth .

**Author's Note:**

> Yay you've made it till the end! I hope you liked it and leave a comment if you did. :)
> 
> My tumblr is [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/) and you can come over if you wanna talk or have a prompt!!


End file.
